Valves are commonly used in process control systems to manipulate a flow of fluid. In general, a valve may regulate a process variable by selectively allowing or inhibiting fluid to reach a destination. To perform such a regulation, a control element or member (e.g., a plug) may be disposed in a path of the fluid. Typically, the control member is configured to engage a sealing structure (e.g., a seat ring) that encompasses the flow path through the valve. An engagement between the sealing structure and the control member provides a closure to block the flow of fluid through the valve. Further, a guide (e.g., a cage) may be in contact and aligned with the sealing structure to guide or otherwise facilitate the movement of the control member.
In operation, the control member may be moved toward and engaged with and/or moved away from the seal via the guide to control the flow of fluid through the valve. Thus, any misalignment between these components may cause undesired leakage. Variations in the structure or dimensions of the components arising from, for example, an imprecise manufacturing process may cause such a misalignment.